rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
'Dragons '''are creatures in Rise of Darkness and Shards of Fire. They are often portraited by men, elves and dwarves as being evil however that is not always the case; there have been several that have been tamed by people such as Sapphire's Redaxe. History Dragons are said to be one of the oldest living creatures in the world. Upon the arrival of humans, they had to quickly adapt to the dragon's quick-tempered nature. A tribe known as the "dragon slayers" were found and ultimately began killing those which came from the Brass Hills. As for those from the Bronze Mountains, they lived quite a simply life, the dwarves always stuck inside Dragonbreath and never seemed to bother them. Same could be said when the humans migrated. However, according to the wise folk, the dragons became ill tempered near the Dawn of the Darkness. Festering, they attacked villages and towns. Knowing this could be danger, The Alliance decided to make the dragons extinct. This was successful after the last one was slain in 68 BS. But, in 30 AS, the dragons rose again from the pits of the Bronze Mountains, but not the Brass Hills this time. They became the Darkness' pets which destroyed villages and towns for Him. Science In the back of a dragon’s throat is a small sack of white phosphorus which glows white when oxygen is breathed in. A dragon gets white phosphorus by the mixture of urine and water, instead of urinating, the urine is stored in an organ near the spine. It is also here where 1/3 of water is stored, after several days, white phosphorus is made and taken to the small sack in the throat. When the dragon wants to breath fire, oxygen is added to the small sack. To get the fire to leave the mouth, traces of alcohol is on the dragons tongue, the tongue can be used as a way to steer the flames to where they want to go. Some dragons also use aluminium and bromine, a more violent reaction however dragons must feed on both ingredients, which is nearly impossible to get bromine unless in an insoluble form. Species There is roughly four species of dragons *'Redrox (8,000,000,000 BS - 68 BS, 30 AS - ???) 'the main species of dragon which can grow to be 17 metres in length. Upon hatching, they grow and die at around the age of 800. Redaxe is a Redrox dragon, *'Dremoslitre (8,000,000 BS - 68 BS, 30 AS - 152 AS, 199 AS - ???) 'The largest species will continuely grow depending on the food it is given. The largest one was the King of Capital City's pet of 925 BS which grew to the size of Rabar. *'Lenio (30 AS - ???) 'A surprisingly new one, these dragons can grow only to the size of a normal dog unless they are bathed in lava in which they can grow the size of 26 metres. Because of this, they make good pets and are easy to be trained. *'Uuos (8892 BS - 2476 BS, 30 AS - ???) '''The only species of dragon which cannot breath fire, they can grow to be 14 metres in length. They live to be about 75 years old. Famous Dragons There is many famous dragons through out the history of Fly, here is just a few: *Valcruez (9,102 BS - 8,091 BS) *Dalblist (8,588 BS - 7,925 BS) Trivia *Even though there are 4 species of dragons, they can come in the variations of dragons and wyverns. Category:Creatures Category:Fauna